Navidad es cosa de niños
by Summer.RL
Summary: Drabbles jeankasa para el reto 10 Días para Navidad de la página de facebook Lo Que Callamos Los Fanfickers. Universo alterno. Todos los drabbles se relacionan en una línea temporal.
1. Fiebre Navideña

.

.

 _21 de diciembre de 2007._

Odiaba dejar todo para última hora. Cada año, cuando los centros comerciales comenzaban a engalanarse, Mikasa se repetía lo mismo: "La próxima semana haré las compras, así no estaré a última hora". Y siempre terminaba comprando cuando la gente parecía invadida de una especie de fiebre de compras.

Ingresó a la joyería, como siempre directo a su objetivo. Las bolsas de otros regalos en sus manos, mientras varias personas miraban las vitrinas. Su madre era una mujer sencilla, pero tenía una debilidad por las joyas. Este año quería regalarle algo especial, ya llevaba un año trabajando y sentía que correspondía.

Asomó su cabeza entre un par de mujeres y mientras sus ojos vagaban por la vitrina, de soslayo divisó un perfil familiar muy concentrado. Salió de entre las personas y se asomó junto a su amigo.

-Muy serio, Jean -dijo logrando que él pegara un saltito.

-Me asustaste, Mikasa -exclamó llevándose una mano al pecho -Tú y tu complejo de ninja.

Ella le sonrió amistosa y bajó la vista a la vitrina que tan concentrado tenía a Jean. Se sorprendió cuando vio que eran anillos. Volvió la mirada al rostro de su amigo, quien se sonrojó ligero.

-Wow -salió de la boca de Mikasa.

-Sí, wow -repitió con un dejo de vergüenza.

Mikasa le sonrió amplio y eso lo tranquilizó. Eran los nervios propios de un momento así, aunque sabía que debió comprar el anillo antes y las fechas no le daban demasiadas opciones, ni tiempo, de regodearse.

-¡Es una gran noticia! -exclamó Mikasa golpeándolo suave en el brazo.

-Bueno, lo será si dice "sí, acepto" -comentó Jean restándole importancia, más por su propia tranquilidad que otra cosa.

-¿Bromeas? -preguntó Mikasa -Hitch te adora. ¡Es que no puedo creerlo! La última navidad nos comentabas que se irían a vivir juntos y ahora esto. Es… ¡wow! -él le sonrió aun avergonzado, nervioso… algo incómodo -Pensaba que Connie y Sasha serían los primeros, pero ya ves cómo les ganaste -respiró profundo -Me alegro, me alegro mucho.

-No cantes victoria, Mika. Me sumas ansiedad.

-No seas derrotista. Como diría tu mamá "Mi Jeanbo es el premio gordo de la lotería" -bromeó -Si no aceptara sería una gran tonta -lo miró fijo y profundo a los ojos -Y Hitch no es ninguna tonta.

Jean asintió. Mikasa le daba algo más de seguridad. Claro que todo iría bien, obvio que todo iría bien. Había sido un año de acostumbrarse a sus mañas, a transar y también estaban los buenos momentos. De esos podía contar muchos más que los "malos".

-¿Y tú? -preguntó Jean a Mikasa -¿Buscando algo para tu mamá?

-Exacto. Si siempre me escuchas cuando hablo -le pellizcó la mejilla juguetona -Este es el momento de devolver en algo todos los años de consentida y malacrianza -bromeó.

-Hizo un pésimo trabajo -Jean le siguió el juego.

El muchacho volvió a mirar a la vitrina con concentración. Mikasa había realizado lo mismo sin pensarlo. Todos eran hermosos, más allá de su forma y piedra, lo bello de ellos era la significancia. Lo que representaban. El querer compartir la vida junto a otra persona.

-El que elijas le encantará. Lo sé.

-Hablamos de Hitch, no de ti -respondió él revolviéndole el cabello -Tú eres una romántica. Guardabas hasta las flores de papel de cigarrillo que te regalaba ese novio hippie tuyo.

-Eran bellas y tenía su ciencia hacerlas. No eran cualquier cosa, ¿ok? -excusó, pero con una actitud risueña.

Guardó silencio cuando vio a Jean volverse a la vitrina nuevamente. Se le veía tan nervioso, pero tan ilusionado. Lo conocía desde los doce años, podría leer lo que fuese en él, tampoco era como si fuese tan difícil de hacerlo tampoco.

Una de las vendedoras se acercó hasta ellos.

-¿Puedo ayudarlos? -preguntó.

Jean miró a Mikasa intentando decirle que la atendieran primero, que él tardaría. Pero Mikasa sabía que Jean era capaz de dilatar los asuntos eternamente.

-El joven necesita que lo asesore con anillos de compromiso.

-P-pero el regalo de tu madre… -balbuceó Jean.

-Lo tuyo es más importante -respondió Mikasa -El que sea que escojas le encantará, de verdad.

Jean asintió.

-Nos vemos el 26 -se despidió Mikasa -En casa de Eren, recuérdalo. A las ocho de la noche.

-¿Y si me mandas un mensaje de texto para recordármelo?

No iba en broma, era verdad. Mikasa durante mucho tiempo, y aun un poco, funcionaba como la agenda de su amigo. A ella le gustaba ayudar a quienes quería y ser de utilidad.

-Lo haré, cabeza de pollo -le sonrió -Éxito, señor futuro casado.

-Gracias, Mika.

Mikasa salió de la joyería y vio que la vendedora comenzaba a sacar varios modelos de tras de la vitrina enseñándoselos a Jean.

Sacó el móvil de su bolso y digitó para luego ponérselo al oído.

- _Hey, desaparecida_ -la voz de Armin sonaba del otro lado - _¿A qué debo este placer?_

-Hola, Armin -murmuró son una ligera sonrisa vacía.

Un silencio siguió a aquello.

- _¿Quieres venir?_

-Sí…

- _Te espero. Compraré helado de chocolate, el que te gusta._

-Gracias.

Mikasa cortó la llamada y se perdió entre la multitud que repletaba el centro comercial. Sin duda debió comprar sus regalos mucho antes, cuando se lo propuso en noviembre.

Mucho antes…

.

.


	2. Decoración de la ciudad

_23 de diciembre de 2002._

Finalmente encontraban un momento para reunirse. El ingreso a la universidad había logrado que el cohesionado grupo que formaban desde los doce años dejara de ser tan apegado. Hasta cierto punto era entendible, pero no dejaba de afectar a Mikasa.

Habían sido los seis durante tantos años que concebirlos separados fue tremendamente difícil para ella. Pero reencontrarse era lo mejor de todo, cada uno de ellos tenía algo diferente que contar.

En el tercer piso aquel bar con vista a toda la engalanada ciudad brindaban por el receso y comentaban el fin de semestre.

-Como era de esperar di examen de todo -contaba Connie con esa sonrisa inamovible que lo caracterizaba -Un primer semestre redondo -se rio.

-Yo di cuatro de siete. Dos obligatorios -comentó Sasha.

-Yo también -dijo Eren frunciendo las cejas -Pero eso es porque los profesores creen que su asignatura es la única importante.

-Eso es porque eres un inepto, Jaeger -se burló Jean.

-Y seguro tú no diste ningún examen acaso, cara de caballo -refutó molesto por la provocación de su amigo.

-Claro que di -respondió con despreocupación -Los obligatorios. Nivel Dios -se sonrió soberbio.

Sasha miró a Mikasa y Armin quienes permanecían en silencio. Era obvio que ellos tampoco rindieron exámenes que no fuera obligatorios. Y también era obvio que no querían mencionarlo para no encender aun más la ira de Eren, quien mascullaba maldiciones a Jean.

Así había sido siempre. Como buen grupo de amigos, entre ellos se daban diferentes dinámicas. Mikasa las hacía de madre de todos, especialmente de Eren y Armin. Armin era el buen escucha y el consejero. Connie el payaso que levantaba el ánimo de cualquiera. Sasha era la amiga que apañaba a todas las aventuras y desventuras. Eren el malas pulgas que los llevaba a realizar las ideas más locas y arriesgadas, mientras que Jean era una especie de padre sermoneador… que se volvía muy infantil con Eren. Sin duda eran los hermanos que ninguno de los dos tuvieron. Bueno, Eren tenía a su medio hermano Zeke, pero esa era harina de otro costal.

Pero, si bien las cosas no cambiaron mucho entre ellos, habían cosas que sí. Como Sasha y Connie, quienes habían comenzado a salir en el verano con el terror de Mikasa, que eso no resultara y el grupo terminara fracturado. Gracias a Dios eso no ocurrió y ahí estaban más enamorados que nunca… o que siempre.

-¿Y si repartimos los regalos? -propuso Sasha con emoción.

Junto a la ventana habían dejado amontonados los seis paquetes, los que se teñían de las luces palpitantes de colores que decoraban el edificio por fuera.

Cada navidad Sasha inventaba una dinámica diferente para repartir los regalos ya aburrida de siempre tener que adivinar a quién pertenecía el regalo. Esta vez había creado tarjetas -o más bien su hermanita las había confeccionado -que indicaban el nombre de quien recibía el regalo y al reverso lo que era. Cortó unas tiras de masking tape y cada uno tenía que pegarse la tarjeta en la frente y tratar de adivinar qué era su regalo haciendo preguntas por turnos.

-¿Es algo de comer? -preguntó Mikasa y todos sus amigos negaron mirando la tarjeta pegada en la frente.

Pasó el turno a Connie.

-¿Es de comer? -colgándose de la pregunta de Mikasa.

-¡Sí! -exclamó Armin, era el que más disfrutaba de esas dinámicas -Puedes hacer otra pregunta.

-¿El dulce? -volvió a preguntar.

-¡Sí! -dijo Mikasa.

-¡Chocolates! -dijo Connie con emoción. Todos se miraron -¿No? -negaron -Diablos cachetones -bufó -¡Ya sé!

-Perdiste tu turno, Connie -interrumpió Jean y se indicó -¿Se come? Digo, para salir de la duda -se excusó de repetir la misma pregunta y los chicos negaron -La puta madre -masculló.

-El lenguaje -reprendió Mikasa -Armin, tu turno.

Y así estuvieron jugando cerca de quince minutos. A veces las cosas se caldeaban, sobre todo porque Eren no daba con su regalo, cuando varios ya lo habían conseguido.

Connie recibió las clásicas galletas horneadas por Mikasa. Sasha un CD mezclado con las canciones de moda hecho por Jean. Armin un libro de suspenso de parte de Eren. Mikasa recibió un par de guantes de parte de Armin, que combinaran con su bufanda. Y Sasha le regaló a Eren un gorro con orejitas ya que se le ponían coloradas con el frío. Por su parte, Eren no pudo dejar escapar la oportunidad de vengarse de Jean y le regaló un sweater con un enorme reno de nariz roja. En lugar de ofenderse, se retiró su sweater y se puso su regalo para horror de Eren que comenzó a decir "yo no ando contigo".

Tras un par de cervezas comenzó la retirada. Armin y Eren habían quedado de ir al cine, Sasha y Connie se les sumaron. Jean y Mikasa se despidieron de ellos en la salida.

-Perderán su dinero -comentó Jean a Mikasa cuando el grupo se hubo retirado, ambos fuera del bar, aun no era media noche.

-No quise decirlo, es bastante mala -rio Mikasa. Jean asintió dándole la razón -¿Damos un paseo? Me gusta ver la decoración del centro.

-Te iba a proponer justamente lo mismo. ¿Ya viste la decoración del parque?

-No con la rigurosidad que amerita -respondió volviéndose seria -Vamos.

Iniciaron la marcha, Jean con sus manos dentro del bolsillo de su chaqueta. Mikasa lo tomó del brazo, en su mano libre la bolsa que contenía el sweater de Jean.

No era poco habitual que pasaran tiempo juntos. Se habían conocido cuando la madre de Mikasa comenzó a tomar clases de cocina tradicional con la madre de Jean, eso fue un par de años luego que se trasladaran desde Japón. Su madre quería sorprender a su padre con comida que no fuese la que siempre preparaba y la madre de Jean era una buena maestra. Coincidió con el comienzo en la nueva escuela y de ahí todo se dio solo.

Se sentaron en una banca con la vista fija hacia la pequeña laguna y el reflejo de las luces sobre el agua.

-En esa rama quedaron muchas luces juntas -dijo Mikasa apuntando al frente -Y ese otro árbol casi ni tiene luces. ¿Qué acaso no saben hacer nada bien?

-Digan lo que digan el verde y el rosa no quedan juntos -comentó Jean mirando las luces -¿Acaso el tipo que diseñó esto es daltónico?

-O con un muy mal gusto -respondió Mikasa recargando su cabeza en el hombro de Jean -Te extrañaba.

-Y yo a ti -dijo Jean pasando su brazo por los hombros de la chica -La universidad nos consume. A veces pienso "¿Qué he hecho en todo este tiempo?" Estudiar, estudiar y estudiar.

-Ir de fiesta -agregó Mikasa risueña.

-También -afirmó -Pierdo la noción del tiempo. Cuando Sasha llamó para coordinar la reunión caí en que no nos veíamos desde septiembre. ¡Septiembre! ¿Te das cuenta?

-Y hace un año no pasaba un día sin vernos… ¿Será que era costumbre más que otra cosa? -suspiró y Jean la miró con curiosidad -¿No te das detenido a pensar en ello? Que estábamos acostumbrados a vernos todos los días y por eso somos amigos… Pero ahora ya no tenemos las mismas cosas en común. Siento que nos separamos sin remedio.

-¿Qué no tenemos cosas en común? -preguntó Jean sorprendido -Claro que las tenemos. Todos. Sobrevivimos la secundaria juntos, Mikasa. Eso es como sobrevivir a una guerra -bromeó.

-Sí -sonrió -Tienes razón. Si no hubiese sido porque eres un matón, los otros abusivos la hubiesen cargado con Armin todo el tiempo. Y con Eren también, que se crea rudo y cool no va al caso. Es bastante bulleable.

-Siempre pudieron haber sobrevivido con tus maldiciones, brujita -se rio y Mikasa le dio un codazo -¿Qué?

-Tonto -bufó ella.

Volvieron a mirar a la luminaria. El móvil de Mikasa sonó. Lo buscó en el bolso y contestó. Jean fingió no escuchar la conversación, pero Mikasa tenía la mala costumbre de tener el volumen demasiado fuerte para pasar desapercibido. Cortó.

-¿Tu novio? -preguntó él con fingido desinterés.

-Le gusta desearme buenas noches -dijo con voz suave.

Jean asintió lento.

-¿Y tú…? -preguntó Mikasa.

-¿Novia? No, claro que no -respondió Jean restándole importancia -He salido con un par de chicas, pero nada relevante.

Ahora Mikasa asintió.

-Quizás es hora que regresemos… -dijo Jean retirando su brazo de tras Mikasa.

-No -exclamó apresurada -No… -volvió a decir con un tono pausado -¿Quién sabe cuándo volveremos a vernos, verdad?

Jean volvió a rodearla con un brazo.

-¿Y tu novio no se pone celoso? -bromeó y Mikasa lo miro sonriente -Porque yo lo estaría.

-Lo sé -respondió Mikasa -Pero, no sabe que estoy contigo. Segundo, no tendría porqué estarlo.

-¿Segura? -preguntó Jean mirándola fijamente -Podría tener perversas intenciones contigo -dijo con su sonrisa socarrona.

-¿Ah sí? -se rio -¿Qué tan perversas? -sonrió maliciosa moviendo las cejas rápidamente -¿Vas a aprovecharte de nuestra confianza y robarme un besito?

Jean se volvió muy rojo y puso una mano en todo el rostro de Mikasa.

-Tonta.

Mikasa se rio cantarina y volvió a apoyar su cabeza en el hombro de Jean soltando un suspiro pesado. Lo rodeó con un brazo.

-Los lunes… -dijo Mikasa con voz suave -Si no podemos llamarnos, al menos escribámonos un mensaje. Y si tenemos tiempo… veámonos, algún día de la semana. ¿Vale?

Jean se sonrió y apoyo su mejilla en la coronilla de Mikasa.

-Vale.

Siguieron viendo a las luces y su reflejo en el agua. Uno junto al otro, Mikasa escuchando el cadencioso palpitar del corazón de Jean y él sintiendo el suave y rítmico respirar de Mikasa.

-Podríamos dejar un día a la semana para vernos todos -propuso Jean rompiendo y silencio, Mikasa alzó la vista -Coordinarlo por messenger.

La chica sonrió algo forzado presionada contra su costado.

-Sí… buena idea…

.

.


	3. Canción de Navidad

_24 de noviembre 2005._

-Tres tríos -exclamó Connie con actitud triunfante.

El resto de los chicos bufaron y dejaron sus cartas sobre la mesa. Eren bebió más de su cerveza, Armin comenzó a contar los puntos de sus compañeros ayudado de Sasha y Mikasa, quien tomaba nota.

Jean se puso de pie y fue por otra cerveza al refrigerador. La destapó mientras cantaba por enésima vez esa pegajosa canción de navidad.

-Ya déjalo -exclamó Eren de malas pulgas -¿Algo que contar que andas tan feliz?

Armin comenzaba a revolver las cartas cuando el silencio cayó tras la pregunta de Eren. Las chicas miraron a Jean con interés.

-Bueno… -dijo Jean con actitud relajada, pero con esa sonrisa que le dijo a todos más que su escueta respuesta -Nada que les interese.

-¡A mí me interesa! -exclamó Sasha -¡Cuenta!

Se formó un coro de "cuenta, cuenta, cuenta" acompañado de golpes en la mesa acompañando el cántico.

-Ya, ya. Vale -dijo Jean finalmente. Todos lo miraron expectantes -Estoy saliendo con alguien.

-¿Alguien tiene el estómago para salir contigo? -preguntó Eren en serio -¡No me digas que es ciega! Pobrecilla…

-Cállate, Eren -exclamó Sasha poniendo una mano sobre el rostro del muchacho -Quiero saberlo todo.

Armin miró a Mikasa quien revisaba el puntaje de sus amigos en la libreta. Connie palmoteaba a Jean en la espalda cómplice.

-Es una amiga de unos amigos de la universidad. Estamos saliendo hace un par de meses.

-¿Y cómo que nosotros, tus mejores amigos, no sabíamos nada? -preguntó Sasha acusadora.

-¡Mikasa sabía! -exclamó Jean excusándose y todos miraron a la chica -Pensé que les habría contado algo…

-Contarle algo a Mika es como hablar a una tumba -dijo Sasha y abrazó a su amiga -Y por eso te adoro.

Mikasa se sonrió. No había persona más prudente que Mikasa. Había seguido de cerca los avances de Jean con su chica, Hitch. Le había dado consejos, lo había escuchado hablarle hasta altas horas de la noche sobre sus inseguridades con esa chica. Casi le parecía conocerla por las palaras de su amigo.

-¿Y cuándo conocemos a esa pobre mujer? -preguntó Eren -Debo advertirle sobre la bosta que eres -se rio.

-Necesita pasar por nuestra aprobación -agregó Sasha seria -Porque si te hace daño, la mechoneo -hizo el ademán con la mano -Y Mika le saca los ojos. ¿Verdad, Mikasa?

Sasha se volteó hacia su amiga quien estaba distraída viendo el olvidado mazo de cartas sobre la mesa.

-Llámala y dile que venga -saltó Connie -Dile que es algo relajado con tus amigos -dijo en tono misterioso -Le sacaremos información.

Armin volvió a mirar a Mikasa quien sonreía algo rígido.

-Nah -exclamó Jean -No creo que quiera venir, debe tener mejores cosas que hacer -descartó la idea.

-No seas nena, Kirstein -bufó Eren -¿O tienes miedo que la espantemos? Tarde o temprano tendrá que conocernos -dijo y Sasha y Connie asintieron -Vamos, dile que venga.

Jean sacó su móvil del bolsillo y dio una mirada a sus amigos antes de buscar el número de Hitch entre sus contactos. Armin le sonreía amistoso, Connie y Sasha tenían esa mirada cómplice, Eren se frotaba las manos esperando el momento de humillarlo frente a su chica, Mikasa bebía de su cerveza.

-De acuerdo, la llamaré.

Se puso de pie y salió al pequeño balcón del apartamento de Sasha. Armim volvía a repartir las cartas. Sasha, Connie y Eren hacían especulaciones sobre "la chica" de Jean.

Mikasa los veía interactuar y pasaba a ver a Jean tras el vidrio del balón. Casi podía imaginar su rostro, aun cuando les diera la espalda. Podía escuchar su voz, aun cuando el ruido del cuchicheo de sus amigos se lo impidiera.

Recordó aquellas conversaciones que tenía con ella, largas y profundas sobre Hitch. Dejó la cerveza vacía sobre la mesa.

-Se me hace tarde -dijo y Armin la miró fijo -Mañana tengo que levantarme temprano.

-¿Vas a perderte la presentación en sociedad de la novia de Jean? -preguntó Eren sin poder creerlo.

-No es su novia -salió como metralleta de la boca de Mikasa. Bajó la vista a las cartas sobre la mesa -Digo… solo están saliendo.

Sasha le sostuvo la mirada un instante. La puerta del balcón se abrió.

-Viene para acá -anunció Jean cerrando la puerta -Hace un frío de puta madre.

-Mikasa quiere irse -acusó Eren apuntando a la chica.

Jean miró a Mikasa sorprendido y ella bajó la vista. Mientras todos seguían insistiéndole a Mikasa, Jean tuvo la _tonta_ idea que su amiga no quería conocer a Hitch porque estaba celosa. ¡Pero qué tonta idea! Seguramente tenía que levantarse temprano. Mikasa no estaría celosa. Eso se lo dejaba a él mismo cuando evitó por todos los medios conocer a ese novio que ella sacó al par de meses de ingresar a la universidad. Es que no podía con la idea de verla con alguien… alguien que no fuese él.

Pero el tiempo había pasado y los sentimientos que había guardado por ella desde el momento en que la conoció se habían transmutado en una profunda amistad.

Mikasa jamás pensaría en él de esa forma. Sino, ya serían otros Connie y Sasha. Y él ya tenía a Hitch… ella era increíble.

-Puedo quedarme un rato más -dijo finalmente Mikasa con una sonrisa algo fingida, o eso le pareció a Jean -Cómo no voy a conocer a esa chica de la que tanto me hablas -le dijo con voz animada.

-Le contaremos tantas cosas embarazosas -Connie ya se relamía entusiasmado.

-Te llevaré a casa -dijo Armin -Tampoco puedo quedarme hasta tarde, pero estaré hasta que Mikasa pueda.

 _Pueda_. Fantástica elección de palabras.

-Llamaré a Annie -dijo Eren sacando su móvil -Le encantará esto -rio perverso.

-Seguro que sí -comentó Mikasa.

Armin miró a su amiga, quien se ponía de pie e iba por otra cerveza.

-Solo faltas tú -Connie codeó a Armin -¿Cuándo nos traes a una novia? -dijo pícaro, Armin se rió -Y esperamos a tu siguiente víctima, Ackerman. No huyas -bromeó a Mikasa.

Jean miró a Mikasa destapar la botella. El móvil sonó en su bolsillo.

-Es Hitch, bajaré a abrirle -dijo Jean tomando las llaves que colgaban de la puerta y salió del apartamento.

Mikasa volvió a sentarse a la mesa. Armin revolvió nuevamente las cartas.

-No te debe llegar a los talones -comentó a Mikasa en voz baja, ella lo miró con sorpresa -Jugando cartas, claro.

Mikasa suspiró.

-Sí… claro.

Armin le sonrió y extendió el mazo.

-Córtalo, para poder repartir.

Mikasa alzó la mitad del mazo y lo dejó sobre la mesa. La puerta se abrió y todos miraron a la entrada. Todos menos Mikasa.

.

.


	4. Decoración del hogar

_01 de diciembre 1997._

 _._

-¿Qué rayos estás haciendo?

Mikasa se volteó al escuchar la voz de Jean. Una mano sostenía el tacho de témpera, la otra el pincel con el que hacía comenzado a pintar la pared de madera de la vieja cabaña del jardinero.

-La decoración de Navidad -respondió la muchacha -Duh.

Jean ingresó de pleno en la cabaña y cerró la puerta. Se frotó los brazos con fuerza. Estaba helado allí dentro tanto como afuera.

-¿No tienes frío? -le preguntó acercándose para admirar el trabajo de su amiga.

-No -respondió continuando con su trabajo.

Esa pequeña cabaña era el refugio que como grupo de amigos habían destinado. Fue una suerte haberla apropiado cuando se construyó el nuevo cobertizo del condominio, antes que quisieran botarla. Haciendo uso de su dominio durante el primer verano en que se establecieron como grupo, la apropiaron llevando cosas para hacerla más acogedora. Cojines, una pequeña mesita ratona en desuso, unos poster de sus series favoritas y hasta una planta que Mikasa cuidaba celosamente. Sasha escondía sus dulces entre las repisas donde guardaban viejos juegos de mesa y mapas del bosque tras el condominio, así como los planes para enfrentarse en bicicleta y ganarle a los del condominio del frente.

-¿Qué hacías por aquí? -preguntó Mikasa volviéndose hacia Jean, quien revisaba la caja que había dejado sobre la mesa -¡No metas tu nariz ahí! -exclamó -Son cosas privadas.

-¿Más privado que cuando saqué tus tampones de tu bolso en lugar de la caja de crayones? -bromeó y Mikasa frunció el ceño -Han pasado dos años de eso. Tómatelo con humor.

-¿Sabes lo humillante que es eso para una chica de doce años? -preguntó con las manos en las caderas -Pero como tú no pasas por eso.

-Los hombres también pasamos por cosas incómodas -dijo sacando unas guirnaldas de dentro -Si quieres saber que…

-No quiero -dijo rápido completamente sonrojada.

-Búscalo en encarta -completó la oración y ella lo miraba fijo -¿Qué?

-Nada -respondió volviendo a pintar.

Jean terminaba de sacar todo de la caja y dejarlo sobre la mesita de centro. Cortó un trozo de la cinta adhesiva que Mikasa había dejado sobre la mesa.

-¿Dónde pongo las guirnaldas? -preguntó logrando que Mikasa voltease a mirarlo -¿Puerta? ¿Pared? ¿Ventana?

-Sigue el marco de la ventana con ella -indicó la chica -Se suponía que lo haría sola y sería una sorpresa.

-Se suponía que vendría aquí y no habría nadie -canturreó Jean -No todo es como queremos en la vida, Mikasa -bromeó.

-¿Quieres que me vaya? -preguntó Mikasa ofendida -Pues vete tú, porque yo llegué primero -agregó con voz de mimada -Tonto.

Jean se rio y terminó de pegar el último trozo de tela adhesiva para chequear su decoración. Asintió agradado. Volvió a la caja a seguir hurgando.

Mikasa lo siguió con la mirada.

-¿Pasó algo? -preguntó Mikasa -Jean…

-El novio de mi mamá está en casa -respondió tomando unos adornos tipo árboles de papel metálico -Me siento incómodo estando ahí. Se comporta peor que Sasha ahora que le gusta Connie -bufó.

-Tu mamá está enamorada, Jean. No hay edad para el amor. Es fantástico.

-Pero es mi mamá -exclamó con cierto desespero -No lo digo como un enorme bebé -aclaró y Mikasa enarcó una ceja -Si no que me choca. Apenas un par de años atrás estaba llorando porque papá se marchó con su asistente y ahora parece una colegiala con Roger.

-Me parece muy lindo -insistió Mikasa.

-Es guácala -exclamó Jean y Mikasa se rio -Se toman de la mano y se besan. Se dicen cosas dulces… ¡qué puto asco!

-Mis padres se miman y dicen cosas dulces.

-Eso lo explica todo -comentó Jean, Mikasa frunció el ceño -El que no te parezca guácala.

-Algún día también tendrás una novia -se cruzó de brazos, el pincel hacia arriba entre los dedos y lo batía aleccionador -Y serás un gran baboso. Porque eres un bebé crecido.

-Eso es tan mentira -se defendió -Además que no me interesa tener novia.

Mikasa se sorprendió.

-¿No? -preguntó con la sorpresa aun en su voz -¿No te gusta nadie?

 _Me gustas tú. Me gustas desde la primera vez que te vi entrando a casa con tu mamá. Pero mi papá dice que las amigas no se tocan, se respetan._

-No, nadie -respondió secamente.

La muchacha asintió desilusionada, pero no fue un gesto que Jean supiera leer.

-Tampoco a mí -dijo Mikasa volviéndose hacia su pintura -No me gusta nadie.

Jean la vio darle la espalda. Cortó otro pedazo de cinta adhesiva.

.

.


	5. Árbol de Navidad

_23 de diciembre 2008._

 _._

-Esta habitación huele agria -dijo Mikasa abriendo las cortinas y ventanas -No, no te metas de nuevo a la cama -suspiró.

Jean le dio la espalda y se cubrió completamente con las tapas. ¿Por qué no podía pasar su estado depresivo en paz? Era su semana de vacaciones y podía hacer lo que quisiera con ella. Si quería pasársela acostado llorando, alimentándose de pan duro y vino, durmiendo o viendo películas navideñas -las que lloraría gran parte del tiempo- era su puto problema.

Sintió un peso caer del otro lado de la cama y se sintió empujar suave.

-Levántate, levántate -canturreaba Mikasa.

-No. Déjame -masculló entre las sábanas -Me quedaré aquí hasta que la muerte me lleve… o tenga que ir a trabajar.

Mikasa se sonrió divertida por el nivel de drama que Jean podía tener a veces. Se tendió junto a él sobre las tapas mirando al techo. Comenzó a tararear una canción navideña y a moverse como si bailara tendida en la cama. Tomó la espalda de su amigo como tambor para seguir el ritmo y terminar cantando a todo pulmón.

Jean tomó la almohada y se cubrió los oídos, aunque comenzaba a causarle gracia las tonterías de Mikasa.

-Vamos, Jean. Levántate.

-No.

Mikasa puso los pies en la espalda de Jean y lo empujaba para botarlo de la cama.

-Ya pasó un año, sé que es la primera navidad desde que Hitch te dejó, pero no puedes dejar que te arruine tu fiesta favorita. Eso sí que no.

Jean se acomodó dentro de las tapas.

-¿Qué hice mal? -murmuró Jean y Mikasa se sentó.

-¿Aparte de tener un carácter de mierda? Nada -respondió -Hitch es una estúpida que no supo valorarte -comenzó a descorrer las tapas para colar la cabeza -Cualquiera quisiera un novio como tú, pero que no oliera a muerto -sonrió cuando él la miró -Levántate, ¿sí? ¿Por fis? No me obligues a utilizar la táctica prohibida.

-No te atreverías -gruñó frunciendo el ceño.

-Sabes perfectamente que soy capaz -respondió seria -Conozco tus puntos débiles, Kirstein. Después de 14 años soy una experta en torturas.

-Vale, vale. Solo mantén tus dedos lejos de mis costillas, sádica -masculló.

Salió de entre las tapas definitivamente y se sentó en la cama. Mikasa sonreía triunfante.

-¿Quién te envió? -preguntó finalmente.

-Tu mamá -respondió Mikasa sin perder el buen humor -Estaba preocupada. Quería asegurarse que aun estabas vivo. Digamos que sabe que soy la mejor para convencerte de las cosas que no quieres hacer. ¿Verdad que sí, Jeanbo? -le atrapó las mejillas entre sus manos -¿Quién es el bebé más grande del mundo? ¿Quién? -le apretó la cara -Dios, estás tan seboso. ¿Desde cuándo que no te bañas?

Soltó su rostro y se limpió las manos en las tapas.

-Cuatro días -confesó Jean sin darle importancia.

-¿Llevas autocastigándote cuatro días?

-Los dos primeros fue flojera. Ya después fue masoquismo -respondió volviéndose a tender en la cama boca arriba. Mikasa lo miraba sentada -Durante un año he estado luchando con esto, aunque sabía que cuando llegara Navidad iba a ser peor. Hace un año nos encontramos en esa joyería, ¿recuerdas? -Mikasa asintió -Nunca pensé que podía terminar con Hitch marchándose la noche de Navidad luego de decir que no se casaría conmigo. Desde ese día he tenido que batallar todas las mañanas con no verla a mi lado al despertar, con los cajones que ocupaba vacíos y con nada más que cervezas en el refrigerador. Y me pregunto, todos los días al irme a dormir, en esta cama vacía, ¿qué hice mal?

Mikasa suspiró pesado.

-Nada, absolutamente nada. Salvo quererla tanto que no pudo con ello. No es tu culpa.

-Quizás fue que soy un desastre en la cocina y que no sé cuidarme solo. No me debí dejar consentir tanto por mi vieja. O porque al terminar la escuela de arte jamás pensé terminar de profesor en una primaria ganando un sueldo miserable. ¿Qué tenía para ofrecerle?

-Amor, eso tenías y si no era suficiente puede irse a la puta mierda.

Jean se rio triste.

-Aquí vas otra vez, Mikasa la romántica. Tu novio es muy afortunado.

-Sí… supongo.

Jean la vio cambiar el semblante.

-Oh, oh. ¿Problemas?

-No, no hablemos de mí. Estoy aquí para ayudarte a levantar el trasero de la cama, ordenar este chiquero y darte algo de cenar que no sea pan añejo.

-No, señorita. Acá las cosas no son unilaterales -negó volviéndose serio -¿Y bien? Ya te di la lata con Hitch, como lo he hecho un año completo. Dispara. Es tu turno.

Mikasa tomó aire profundamente.

-Discutimos, por milésima vez -dijo con algo de desespero -Creo que esto no tiene vuelta. Tengo paciencia…

-¿Sí? -bromeó Jean y Mikasa lo golpeó en el brazo -Bruta.

-Honestamente, no estoy para eso. No estoy en una relación para discutir a diario, por lo que sea. Cuando venía en camino me armó un escándalo porque vendría a verte y no nos veríamos hoy.

-Lamento darte problemas con él.

-¡No, no digas eso! Es él quien tiene que ceder, no siempre yo. Cuando él quiere verme tengo que correr y dejarlo todo de lado, pero cuando yo lo necesito es como si no entendiera.

-¿Puedo ser sincero? -preguntó Jean con tacto. Mikasa asintió -Ese idiota es un narciso de marca mayor y un egocéntrico. No te merece. Eres la mejor mujer que conozco. Debería darse con una roca en las bolas. Es un maldito suertudo y no valora la puta suerte que tiene.

Mikasa se rio y se recostó en la cama apoyando su cabeza en el pecho de su amigo. Él llevó su mano hasta el cabello de Mikasa.

-Apestas -murmuró Mikasa y pasó un brazo por el torso de Jean -¿Por qué tenemos tan mala suerte? Eren tiene a Annie, la novia de Armin es un encanto y Sasha y Connie viven en su mundo rosa con muchas golosinas.

-Aun tienes a ese novio tuyo.

Mikasa bufó.

-Sí, ¿qué problema no? -dijo girándose para ver a Jean, su mentón en el pecho de su amigo.

-Sí… Pero tiene solución.

Cruzaron miradas cómplices y se sonrieron maliciosos.

-Dijiste que quería verte, ¿no? -preguntó Jean y Mikasa asintió -Puede que puedan verse después de todo.

Mikasa sonrió amplio y se incorporó.

-¿Vas a ésta conmigo? -le extendió la mano.

-Hasta el fin del mundo -tomó su mano y ella dio un ligero jalón. Jean se incorporó -Solo dame veinte minutos para sacarme esta capa de sebo.

-¿Puedo ordenar este desastre? -preguntó Mikasa poniéndose de pie.

-Puedes hacer lo que quieras -Jean se levantó -De hecho, creo que debería buscarme otro apartamento. Cambiar los muebles, la vajilla y todo lo que eligió esa maldita perra. No quiero ver nada que me recuerde a Hitch.

-De acuerdo -dijo Mikasa conforme -Vete a la ducha. Yo arreglo el desastre y llamaré a Tom.

-Vale -Jean caminó hasta el baño -¿Vemos una película después?

-¿De terror? Tengo una de un árbol de navidad que cobra vida y mata a todos -preguntó Mikasa con ilusión.

-Se escucha como una maravillosa basura -dijo con entusiasmo

-¿Tu casa o la mía?

-La tuya. No voy a pasar un segundo más en este lugar.

-¿Planeas pasar el resto de tus vacaciones en mi casa?

-Obviamente. Alguien debe cuidarte de el enfermo de tu novio por si quiere matarte mientras duermes.

-Eso me recuerda que tendré que llamar al cerrajero para cambiar la llave. Recuérdamelo cuando lleguemos a casa.

-Anotado -se dio un par de toques en la sien -Mika… -la chica ladeó la cabeza -Gracias.

-Gracias a ti.

.

.


	6. Galletas y caramelos

_._

 _16 de diciembre de 2009._

.

Mikasa cernía la harina dando suaves golpecitos al cedazo. Tarareaba una cancioncilla navideña pegajosa mientras veía caer la harina cual nieve en el tiesto. Su cocina estaba convertida en una panadería, como cada navidad desde que había aprendido a preparar galletas con su madre cuando tenía doce años. Había sido su primera navidad en ese nuevo país, la nueva casa… le traía un sentimiento de nostalgia, de una agradable nostalgia.

La margarina, miel, azúcar, huevos y todo lo que necesitaba estaba sobre el mesón del pequeño apartamento de soltera en el que vivía desde su primer año de trabajo. Este año se cumplirían tres años fuera de casa. Desde su puesto tras el mesón podía ver aquella pared llena de fotografías en su sala, todas ellas de su familia y amigos, tantas que cuando alguien nuevo venía, podría contar miles de aventuras en esa pared.

Sintió el ruido de llaves en la puerta y se volvió hacia ella. Las bisagras chirriaron.

–¡Qué puto frío de mierda! –exclamó Jean sacándose los guantes y guardándolos en los bolsillos de su abrigo. Cerró la puerta –¿Ya estamos en diciembre? –preguntó mirando a Mikasa con todos sus implementos en la cocina –Sí, claro, ya es diciembre –se autorrespondió.

–¿Tuviste buen día? –preguntó Mikasa tomando un huevo en la mano.

–Sí –respondió dejando el abrigo en el respaldo de una de las sillas del comedor –Estuvimos con el proyecto de invierno, crearemos fractales de cristales de nieve con diferentes materiales. Les pareció súper cool.

Mikasa le sonrió amplio. Jean se excusó para darse una ducha caliente porque "no toleraba más ese frío de mierda". Mikasa sabía cómo terminaría eso, con él metido en _su_ cama con el calentador encendido al máximo y viendo alguna maratón de documentales que ojalá tuviesen algo que ver con alienígenas. Y estaba bien así, más que bien.

Jean llevaba casi un año compartiendo el apartamento con ella, eso después que lograra sacarlo del que antes había compartido con Hitch. Inicialmente iba a trasladarse a otro, por una razón o la otra fue posponiéndolo y Mikasa debía reconocer que había dado algunas razones para ello también.

La primera fue que saliera de sus deudas universitarias. Que aprovecharan ambos de reducir los gastos viviendo juntos en ese pequeño apartamento. La segunda nació de improviso, el auto de Jean se arruinó y tuvo que comprar otro. La tercera que el verano los arriendos estaban muy caros y luego llegó el invierno y hacía mucho frío para marcharse… A ninguno de los dos les incomodaba su situación actual, pero sabían que debía terminar alguna vez.

Pronto Mikasa tuvo la masa lista y comenzaba a cortar las galletas en distintas figuras, el calor del horno temperaba el apartamento. Sintió la puerta de la habitación abrirse y Jean volvía vistiendo el pijama y un sweater.

–¿Harás para vender este año? –se sentó frente a ella tomando uno de los moldes de las galletas.

–Por supuesto. Y tú vas a vender en la escuela –le dio con el índice en la frente –Traerás el sustento a este hogar, hombre –bromeó tomando las galletitas ya cortadas y dejándolas sobre la lata del horno.

–Pero si te pasé todo mi sueldo el mes pasado y el anterior, y el anterior a ese y al anterior de ese también –rezongó.

–Gracias, Mikasa, ahora tengo un auto nuevo. Gracias por tu excelente administración del dinero, eres la mejor –se dijo a ella misma con una sonrisa burlona.

–No he dicho lo contrario –dijo Jean viéndola terminar de ordenar las galletas en la lata –¿Te ayudo a amasar? Así terminamos antes. Luego beberemos chocolate caliente, nos meteremos en nuestra cama a ver el maratón del discovery civilization.

–Mi cama, okupa –corrigió mientras cerraba el horno y Jean pasaba a extender la masa en el mesón y tomaba el uslero, fingiendo no escucharla –Prepararé el chocolate caliente. No vaya a ser que te pierdas el capítulo que habla del calendario maya y su relación con la Atlántida.

–¿Existe ese capítulo? –preguntó en éxtasis.

–No –se rió Mikasa –Corta galletas, esclavo, o dormirás en el futón.

Jean continuó alternando las formas de las galletas, mascullando que porqué aun no había un capítulo sobre la Atlántida y el calendario Maya. Debería buscar información en internet. Mikasa dejó la olla en el fuego con la leche hirviendo bajo y se dirigió a la habitación.

–¡Jean Kirstein ven a ordenar inmediatamente la ropa que dejaste en el suelo del baño! No soy tu maldita empleada.

Podía haber pasado casi un año, pero seguía siendo un desastre. Al menos Mikasa aun no lo echaba del apartamento y no había tenido que volver a vivir con su madre y Roger. O peor, volver a vivir solo en un departamento oscuro, húmedo y enano en algún edificio viejo del centro. Vivir de a dos era economía por donde lo viera.

–Ya voy –terminó de cortar la masa –Ya voy.

Se puso de pie y partió hasta el baño. Vio a Mikasa encender el calefactor de cama y encender el televisor. Pasó directo al baño a recoger la ropa y se devolvió a la cocina para dejarla en el tacho de la logia junto a la lavadora. El vidrio de la ventana de la logia estaba completamente empañado. Se acercó y limpió con la mano. Sus ojos se perdieron en las luminarias de la calle y los autos que circulaban. Se sintió rodear por la cintura y el aroma del cabello de Mikasa llegó a su nariz. Podía ver la coronilla de su amiga asomándose tras su hombro derecho por el reflejo de la ventana.

–No te pongas triste, ¿sí?

–No, ya no –respondió –Hace casi un año que ya no.

Sabía que sonreía, no necesitaba verla. Sintió que el aferre a su cuerpo se disolvía y Mikasa se apartaba para revisar la leche y darle un vistazo a las galletas. La vio buscar el chocolate en las gavetas. Volvió a mirar por la ventana.

–¿Mañana puedes ir a comprar bastones y caramelos? –preguntó Mikasa –No quiero que luego me quede corta de tiempo para ir. Quiero regalarle a mis compañeros de oficina junto con las galletas. Por cierto, preguntaron por ti, si irías conmigo a la fiesta de fin de año.

–Si no tienes nadie mejor que te acompañe –respondió volteándose hacia su amiga.

–Eres la mejor compañía que podría tener.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada cuando las mejillas se les sonrojaban, a una por sus palabras y al otro por recibirlas. Mejor sería preocuparse por ese chocolate caliente y que el fuego del horno no estuviese demasiado caliente y arruinara las galletas. Cosa que nunca ocurriría, no si Mikasa llevaba la cocina.


	7. Beso bajo el muérdago

_._

 _22 de diciembre de 2009._

.

Era una fiesta de oficina, pero aun así estaba bastante prendida. El local elegido era divertido y los meseros pasaban entre los invitados llevando charolas con diferentes bocadillos, otros con copas de champaña, la música estaba muy buena. Había sido un acierto acompañar a Mikasa. Era eso o ver algún documental en youtube.

Desvió la mirada hacia su amiga, quien charlaba con un par de colegas, mientras él iba por otra copa a la barra. Sintió su móvil repicar en su bolso y buscó un lugar más alejado para responderle a su madre.

- _¿Qué es ese bullicio, cariño? ¿Estás en una fiesta? -_ su madre se escuchaba casi en éxtasis del otro lado de la línea.

-Acompaño a Mikasa en una reunión de su oficina.

- _Me alegro mucho. Ya era hora que decidieras dejar de estarte entre el trabajo y la casa. Esa chica es una santa. Soportarte con tus malas pulgas…_

Jean apartó el móvil de su oído y siguió el ritmo de la música con el pie solo escuchando un murmullo proveniente de su teléfono.

-¿Y tú qué tal? -preguntó al cabo de un momento interrumpiendo el parloteo de su madre.

- _Roger fue a ver el partido de Hockey con sus amigos. Ya sabes como se le alargan sus salidas -_ bromeó de buen humor - _Solo quería repasar el menú de la cena de Navidad contigo._

-Lo que prepares está bien, mamá.

Perdió la vista entre la gente y vio que Mikasa iba a su encuentro con una copa en su mano. Su madre seguía hablando hasta que la chica estuvo frente a él. Articuló "es mi mamá" indicando al móvil y Mikasa asintió.

-Mikasa dice hola -dijo Jean cortando el monólogo culinario de su madre.

- _Ay, mi preciosa niña -_ exclamó toda amor - _Mándale un beso y dile que pase a buscar su regalo._

-Le diré. Ahora voy a cortar. Y el menú se escucha genial.

Su madre se despidió cariñosamente antes que Jean volviera a guardar el móvil en el bolsillo.

-Salud -Mikasa chocó su copa con la de Jean. Bebió un poco, también él -Te me habías perdido. ¿Te aburres?

-Para nada. ¿Y tú?

-Está divertido aquí -comentó mirando al lugar -Pero si dejaran de hablar de trabajo estaría mejor.

-Es inevitable -Jean se alzó de hombros.

De pronto ambos sintieron un peso en sus hombros.

-¿Se divierten?

Ambos jóvenes se voltearon para dar con el señor Smith, el editor del periódico.

-Es una gran fiesta, señor -respondió Mikasa inmediatamente a su jefe.

-Me alegro, Mikasa -respondió asintiendo conforme -Por cierto, un gran reportaje el de esta semana. Haces un excelente trabajo, muchacha.

-Gracias -se sonrojó ligeramente.

Erwin Smith asintió nuevamente y miró a Jean.

-Mikasa me comentó que te licenciaste en artes gráficas, Jean -el aludido miró a la muchacha intrigado -Mi editor se va a fin de mes. Mándame tu curriculum si estás interesado. Mikasa dice que eres muy talentoso.

-Oh… gr-gracias… supongo.

-Tomaré eso como un "sí, señor, mi curriculum estará en su correo mañana a primera hora" -lo palmoteó en la espalda -Los dejaré para que sigan disfrutando. Pero antes y con tu permiso, muchacho -besó a Mikasa en la mejilla. Los jóvenes se sorprendieron hasta que lo vieron alzar la vista al techo -Están bajo el muérdago -les guiñó un ojo y se alejó un par de pasos -Mañana a primera hora, Jean.

-Sí, señor -balbuceó.

Ambos vieron a Smith perderse entre la multitud.

-Parece que tus días de un pobre maestro de primaria se acaban, Kirstein -bromeó Mikasa.

-Me pregunto quién estuvo sobreestimando mis habilidades con su jefe -Jean la miró de reojo y Mikasa sonrió inocente -Gracias, Mika.

-No hay por que. Supongo que tendremos que celebrar.

-¿No te parece algo anticipado? -preguntó Jean inseguro -Es solo enviar una hoja de vida.

-Y puede ser el paso a una nueva etapa en tu vida, remilgado.

Jean la miró verle toda sonriente. Ahí estaba ella otra vez, como siempre. A su lado inamovible, soñando en grande y confiando en él. Recogiendo sus pedazos y rearmándolo con esa preciosa sonrisa y sus magníficos ojos grises. Mikasa tenía esa magia, esa facilidad de hacerlo creer que era invencible, que estaba en la cima del mundo.

-Te debo tanto, que a veces no sé ni por donde empezar a pagártelo.

-Fácil -se indicó en la mejilla -Me debes un beso.

Jean enarcó una ceja.

-Me parece un precio algo bajo, pero acepto.

No era primera vez que estuvieran bajo el muérdago ni menos que se dieran un inocente beso en la mejilla.

Habían pasado por tantas cosas juntos, desde que tenían doce años y ya habían pasado tantos. Cuando la veía aun podía reconocer a esa chiquita que entró de la mano de su madre por la puerta de la casa. Esa niña de grueso y oscuro flequillo que le sonrió tímidamente y que, con algo de suerte, hablaba algunas palabras en su idioma. Esa misma chica que lo llevó a entablar amistad con los que ahora eran su familia por elección.

Y si las cosas hubiesen sido diferentes, quizás hace un año no hubiese estado comprando un anillo para Hitch, sino que para esa preciosa mujer frente a él. Pero había tomado una decisión hacía tanto y ya ni recordaba porqué. Había decidido que Mikasa sería su amiga y no algo más. Pero si tuviese que volver a elegir, retrocedería el tiempo hasta ese primer beso en la mejilla bajo el muérdago cuando tenían quince años.

Acercó sus labios a la mejilla de Mikasa y la besó sonoramente abrazándola con fuerza en tonteo. La mujer llevó una mano a su oído quejándose que la dejaría sorda.

-Eres tan tonto -se volvió a quejar cuando Jean la soltaba -Bruto.

-Salud -ahora fue él quien chocó su olvidada copa contra la de Mikasa. Se bebió todo el contenido y dejó la copa en una mesita -Vamos a bailar.

Mikasa bebió rápido su copa mientras era arrastrada entre la multitud.


End file.
